Una Famiglia a Fahrenheit 451 Quarrata
המקור כמו צמח לאחר קפאון יכולה לצוץ שוב, כי יש שורשים שלא שנים ולא הרדיפה יכולה לשבור. זהו סיפורו של ונטורה, באמצע איטלקית מחלקה המשפחה היהודית נאלץ להתמודד משפטי קשה בין 1938 ל -1945. הגורל כנראה נכתב כאשר אירועים המופרדים אנה לואי ולהובילו סוף טרגי. כדי לחפור אותו לאחר המלחמה נותרו רק איטלקית ארבעת ילדיהם, ארבעה בנים נרדף ונאלץ להתמודד עם עולם אכזרי שבו קל לראות מי יכול לעזור ומי יבגוד לך. תעשו את זה לא יהיה חשבון לאחרונה, וחתום על ידי שם חדש, ארץ חדשה, ולאחר מכן על ידי ילדים רבים, נכדים, נינים בישראל יגרום שיח השברירית של ונטורה עץ פורח, איפה הם יחיו אנה לואיס . היסטוריה של אלימות וכאב, אבל גם של אהבה ותקווה, אשר מסתכם ימים שלנו. הסיפור הוא של משפחה יהודית איטלקית (הוא, היא, ארבעה ילדים) נורא שבור על ידי חוקי הגזע ולאחר מכן על ידי המלחמה. משפחה יפה מאוד בנושא של אלה, אשר יכולה להיחשב מוצלחת, מזל הכנסה ומיקום חברתי. הוא והיא מתה באותן שנים. היא נכבשה על ידי האיטלקים (הם לא היו רק הנאצים, אתה יודע) ו בהרחבה בתחום Fossoli, ליד מודנה (שתחום ההיסטוריה ידועה, ועל הספר אשר משתהה במשך כמה עמודים). מאת Fossoli הצליח להשיג את בעלה וילדיה של האותיות מצטיינים של אהבה בספר לשכפל בפעם הראשונה (זכור כי זה ספר זה מבקש לשמור על הנרטיב להירשם, מתאים לילדים, ואפילו סגנון אישי, לא אקדמי, הוא סיפור שבו אני מנסה לגרום לקורא להזדהות). היא מתה באושוויץ, בפיגוע בעת שניסה לספק תרופות סנטה קיארה די פיזה (בית החולים שבו, כמו יהודי, לא יכול להרפא). ואז הוא סיפורה של ארבעה ילדים לבד וכיצד הם מאוחסנים, בטוסקנה, באותם חודשים נורא. הצעיר מת בפירנצה אחרי השחרור, שלושת האחרים הצליחו לברוח אל פלסטין עם הספינה הראשונה של יהודים שעזבו איטליה, לפני תום המלחמה. ויש גם קצת היסטוריה 'של הילדים האלה מאוחר יותר, כפי שהם לגדול ההבדלים ביניהם (גם מקושר אל מציאות שונה כי קיבלו אותם), אבל תמיד חוזר אל הלב של ההורים שלהם איטלקית. הם לא מתים שלא לצורך אם זה נכון כי המשפחה שלהם יש פרחה (הנאצים לא היה צריך לעשות את זה) ועכשיו יש לי מאות נכדים נינים. משפחה פאולו צ 'אמפי Giuntina € 15.00 ספריית Fahreheit 451 Quarrata - פורסם ב: ספר זיכרון Come una pianta che dopo la gelata riesce di nuovo a germogliare, perché ci sono radici che né gli anni né le persecuzioni possono spezzare. È questa la storia dei Ventura, una famiglia della borghesia ebraica italiana chiamata ad affrontare durissime prove tra il 1938 e il 1945. il destino pare già scritto quando le vicende separano Anna e Luigi consegnandoli a un tragico epilogo. A doversela cavare nell’Italia in guerra rimangono solo i loro quattro figli, quattro ragazzini braccati e costretti a misurarsi con un mondo crudele in cui non è facile capire chi potrà aiutarti e chi invece ti tradirà. Farcela non sarà un’impresa da poco conto, suggellata da un cognome nuovo e da un paese nuovo, e poi da tanti figli, nipoti, bisnipoti che in Israele faranno del fragile arbusto dei Ventura un albero rigoglioso, in cui vivranno anche Anna e Luigi. Una storia di violenza e dolore, ma anche di amore e speranza, che arriva fino ai nostri giorni. La storia è quella di una famiglia ebrea italiana (lui, lei, quattro figli) spezzata terribilmente dalle leggi razziali e poi dalla guerra. Una bellissima famiglia di quelle molto legate, che si possono considerare di successo, fortunate anche per il reddito e la posizione sociale. Lui e lei sono morti in quegli anni. Lei fu catturata da italiani (non erano solo i nazisti, si sa) e portata nel campo di Fossoli, vicino a Modena (campo la cui storia è bene conoscere, e su cui il libro indugia per alcune pagine). Da Fossoli riuscì a fare avere al marito e ai figli delle straordinarie lettere di amore che nel libro sono riprese per la prima volta (tieni conto che è un libro che cerca di mantenere un registro narrativo, adatto ai ragazzi, quindi anche stile personale, non accademico, è una storia raccontata in cui cerco di far immedesimare il lettore). Lei morì ad Auschwitz, lui sotto un bombardamento mentre cercava di rifornire di medicine il Santa Chiara di Pisa (ospedale nel quale, come ebreo, non avrebbe mai potuto essere curato). Poi è la storia dei quattro bambini rimasti soli e di come si sono salvati, in Toscana, in quei mesi terribili. Il più piccolo è morto a Firenze dopo la Liberazione, gli altri tre riuscirono a scappare in palestina con la prima nave di ebrei che lasciò l'Italia, ancora prima della fine della guerra. E c'è anche un po' la storia di questi bambini più tardi, di come sono cresciuti nelle loro differenze (legate anche alle realtà diverse che li hanno accolti), ma sempre ritornando con il cuore ai loro genitori italiani. Che non sono morti inutilmente se è vero che la loro famiglia è rifiorita (i nazisti non ce l'hanno fatta) e oggi avrebbero centinaia di nipoti e bisnipoti. Una famiglia Paolo Ciampi Giuntina € 15,00 Di Libreria Fahreheit 451 Quarrata - Pubblicato in : Libri della memoria Italian to English translationShow romanization As a plant after the frost is able to sprout again, because there are roots that neither the years nor persecution can break. This is the story of Ventura, an Italian middle-class Jewish family forced to confront the hard trials between 1938 and 1945. fate seems to have written when the events separated Anna and Louis delivered to a tragic end. To having it dig into the war remain in Italian only their four children, four boys hunted and forced to confront a cruel world where it is easy to see who can help and who will betray you. Make it not be an account recently, and sealed by a new name and a new country, and then by many children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren in Israel will make fragile shrub of Ventura a flourishing tree, where they will live and Anna Louis . A history of violence and pain, but also of love and hope, which comes down to our days. The story is that of an Italian Jewish family (he, she, four children) terribly broken by racial laws and then by war. A beautiful family of highly related ones, which can be considered successful, lucky for income and social position. He and she died in those years. She was captured by Italians (they were not only the Nazis, you know) and extensively in the field of Fossoli, near Modena (field whose history is well known, and on which the book lingers for a few pages). From Fossoli managed to get her husband and children of the outstanding letters of love in the book are reproduced for the first time (keep in mind that it is a book that seeks to maintain a narrative register, suitable for children, and even personal style, not academic, is a story in which I try to make the reader empathize). She died at Auschwitz, in a bombing while he was trying to supply drugs to the Santa Chiara di Pisa (hospital in which, as jew, could never be cured). Then is the story of four children left alone and how they are stored, in Tuscany, in those terrible months. The youngest died in Florence after the Liberation, the other three managed to escape to Palestine with the first ship of Jews who left Italy, before the end of the war. And there's also a little 'history of these children later, as they grow in their differences (also linked to the different realities that have accepted them), but always returning to the heart of their Italian parents. Are not dead unnecessarily if it is true that their family has blossomed (the Nazis did not have it done) and now have hundreds of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Family Paolo Ciampi Giuntina € 15.00 כתבה נוספת UNA FAMIGLIA - Testimonianze di Saul Ventura, Silvana Calò e Paolo Ciampi המקור 700px|thumb|center| 700px|thumb|center| קטגוריה:Una famiglia